Dual component adhesives are commonly dispensed from multi-chamber cartridges. Typically, one component is the adhesive in an unactivated form and the other component includes an activator (e.g. a catalyst) that activates curing of the adhesive. A static mixer coupled to an outlet of the cartridge mixes the components to activate curing of the adhesive as it is dispensed.
The two main types of cartridges are side-by-side and coaxial cartridges. Side-by-side cartridges have two storage cylinders adjacent each other in a parallel orientation. Coaxial cartridges have one storage cylinder located within another storage cylinder. Outlets for both types of cartridges may be configured in a side-by-side or coaxial manner. The present invention is directed to both side-by-side and coaxial cartridges with coaxial outlets, with one outlet located within the other outlet.
Coaxial outlets are typically circular in design which allows for use of many standard static mixers. The circular design makes the cartridge and static mixer easier to assemble because rotational orientation is not required. The design and assembly of closure plugs is also simpler because the parts are circular in shape and they do not require rotational orientation.